Touch Me
by stardust2002
Summary: PWP! No plot whatsoever, just porny goodness. No specific spoilers but all of season 3 is fair game. 'Touch Me' performed by Samantha Fox.


**Touch Me **

_**Full moon in the city and the night was young**_

_**I was hungry for love, I was hungry for fun**_

She knew he was watching her. He couldn't help but watch her ... he had no willpower, never had when it came to her. He stood unmoving, stalking his prey like a tiger waiting to pounce. Steely eyes were boring holes in her back - right through her white shirt to her steaming hot skin beneath.

She hadn't planned to seduce him like this - wandering around the bunkroom in nothing but a white button-up shirt and underwear, but it would certainly do. What was he doing here anyway? He had his own quarters, his own likely scantily-clad woman to ravish at will ... why was he here, staring hungrily like a man starved for months?

_**I was hunting you down and I was the bait**_

_**When I saw you there I didn't need to hesitate**_

He didn't know she knew. His breathing and the way he was constantly shifting positions told her he thought she was unaware of his presence. She chuckled inwardly - her body's radar always told her when he was near ... the hairs on her body prickled and she felt a thrill go up her spine whenever he entered the room. She didn't need to see him to know he was there.

She smiled to herself and began to go about her business. She reached up to the top bunk, not needing anything there but knowing that it pulled the tails of her shirt up high enough so that he could see her underwear ... cut just so the curves where her buttocks met her thighs were visible.

She heard his breath hitch ... the room began to heat up.

She smiled. The game was on.

_**This is the night, this is the night**_

_**This is the time we've got to get it right**_

How many times had he caught her at inopportune moments? Some would call them opportune, she being nearly-naked, but he considered them to be a torment. Once he would have grabbed her, thrown her against the wall and ravished her, whether she wanted it or not (and she did so it would have been okay) but now ... now he belonged to someone else and though he desperately wished he didn't it was too late for regrets.

But he'd walked in on Kara, dressed in something he'd never seen her in before, and it aroused feelings in him that he'd never felt ... even towards her. He couldn't tear his eyes away. His fingers itched to touch her, his arms ached from holding himself back. She wasn't his, he'd made sure of that by turning her away when she finally chose him and him alone. _Stupid frakking idiot_, he berated himself,_ she could have been yours ... this could have been yours but your pride, your stupid, wounded Adama pride would have none of it unless you were the one to go to her_

_**Touch me, touch me, I want to feel your body**_

_**Your heart beat next to mine**_

Whatever fragile hold he had on himself was lost. As her shirt rode up so did his erection. He shifted uncomfortably ... again. He really had to leave. Either leave or do something about it. But given that he couldn't exactly go walking Galactica's corridors with a hard-on that made him look like he had a toy viper in his pocket he chose the latter.

He reached down and slid his hand beneath his pants, swearing silently as his ring caught in the zipper. He fought down a moan as the hot flesh in his hand hardened at his touch. It wasn't going to be long ... He closed his eyes, controlling his breathing with an effort. It wouldn't do to have her hear him panting.

If only she were the one touching him like this ...

_**Hot and cold emotion confusing my brain**_

_**I could not decide between pleasure and pain **_

She knew what he was doing. He was obviously trying to keep his breathing under control but she could hear it rasp through his lips and it made her blood boil with desire. Her mind was imagining that hot breath somewhere else ... perhaps his hand there as well, instead of on himself.

Maybe she should suggest it. What was the worst he could do, say no? Then he'd leave and she'd throw herself on her bunk and finish herself off, eyes closed so she could imagine him working above her.

Her mouth opened to call out his name but instead she ran her tongue around her teeth, clenching the blanket tightly as she felt her body tingle from the roots of her hair down to her toenails. She bit her lip, almost drawing blood.

Should she? She was married to Sam, he to Dee ... but though marriage was a sacrament that tied them legally to other people she wanted Lee more than she ever had before. And from the hushed whimpering sounds he was making he wanted her desperately too.

Maybe if she took off the shirt ... maybe that would force his hand - make him decide if he was willing to stay or go.

Her hands slipped to her shirt and began to undo the buttons ...

_**This is the night**_

_**Touch me, touch me now**_

Her hands moved to her front as she began to undo the buttons and though Lee couldn't see what she was doing he felt himself begin to harden even more. He pulled at the tanks at his neck, feeling like he was suffocating from the intense heat in the room.

She was undoing the buttons of her shirt.

The sight of her slim, strong body, silhouette just visible beneath the crisp, white shirt turned him on more than he'd ever been in his life - even when he'd seen her naked, as he had many times before. He could just see a little bit of the black underwear she wore underneath and his hands itched to touch them ... caress them ... dive deep underneath and explore the treasure within.

"Don't take it off," he said hoarsely, unable to stop the words from coming.

She stopped and turned around, oh so slowly, a smirk already firmly planted on her face. Half of the buttons were undone.

"I beg your pardon?" she said softly, provocatively, eyes shining.

"Don't take it off," he said, a little more loudly, eyes raking over her creamy flesh where it met the shirt, both wanting her to take it off so he could see more and wanting it to stay right where it was so he could explore her, as though in the dark.

She walked forward slowly, heel to toe until she was merely inches away. She glanced down at his pants, hand still sunk in deep, and smiled.

"Let me," she said, gripping his arm and pulling it out of his pants.

_**Like a tramp in the night I was begging you**_

_**To treat my body like you wanted to**_

He pulled her to him, hands grasping her waist underneath the shirt as her hands feverishly pulled at the clasp of his pants and pulled them down to reveal the full glory that was barely hidden under them.

"Apollo," she murmured. "Like a god."

He smiled and slid his hands up her back, reveling in the feel of her smooth skin on his palms as the shirt tickled the back of his hands. He kicked off the pants as she pulled off his tanks, leaving him as naked as the day he was born ... save for the dogtags that pressed coldly against his chest.

He could wait no longer. Mouth met mouth as hands began to devour one another's bodies feverishly.

"What about Dee?" she broke out breathlessly.

"She's not here," he murmured as he nibbled her neck. "What about Sam?"

She threw back her head, giving him easier access to the pleasure spot on her throat that only he knew about. "Sam who?"

He just pulled her closer, grunting without words again.

"Make love to me," she whispered.

"With pleasure," he returned, biting at the pleasure spot and shuddering as her body plastered itself against his.

_**Touch me, touch me now!**_

_**Touch me, touch me now!**_

Again and again their bodies came together, exploring, touching, tasting, pleasuring ... experiencing the love they'd always denied themselves in a way that would mark them forever. They may be married to others but there was no going back. _This_ was forever.

_**Touch me, touch me now!**_

_**Touch me, touch me now!**_

"I never knew you had such kinks Apollo," she murmured against his chest as they lay in her bunk, sated, sweaty and exhausted.

"You have no idea how hard it is to keep such kinks hidden in a pristine box," he chuckled softly.

"I can imagine." She laughed. "Who knew the perfect, by-the-book, always-in-the-box thinker Lee Adama could be this way?"

"_You_ do now," he answered.

"Thank the gods!"

He laughed out loud at her enthusiasm.

She sat up and pulled the shirt over her arms, finally revealing all of herself. "Now I've got a kink to show you."

His eyebrows raised even as the smile pulled at his mouth.

She motioned him to sit up then began to put the white shirt on _him_ ...

_ fin _


End file.
